Be the Best Trainer
Be the Best Trainer is the title of a long series of side quests focusing around befriending dolphins in , with the help of a dolphin trainer named Finley. It is unlocked once the player trains one of their previous partners (the Short-Beaked Common Dolphin with a golden tail or the Spectacled Porpoise that was trapped inside of Iceberg Cavern) to level two, using the Dolphin Bell on Nineball Island. Completion Process In order to complete "Be the Best Trainer", the player must befriend one specimen of all 11 species of dolphins and small whales that can be found in Endless Ocean: Blue World. Up to a certain point, there is a specific order they must be befriended in, but past the false killer whale there is no set path and they can be befriended in whatever order the player desires. By the time the quest has been unlocked, the player will already have befriended the short-beaked common dolphin with unusual golden fins and the spectacled porpoise with white markings, as those two partners are simply befriended over the course of the storyline. As such, they will be out of the way, and therefore of no concern. Bottlenose Dolphin Partner The albino bottlenose dolphin is unlocked during the second stage of the quest. After performing three dolphin shows, Finley will tell the player about an all-white bottlenose dolphin he claims he is going to befriend. At Cross Rift, the dolphin is found trapped by an aggressive tiger shark, similarly to how Oceana was trapped by one near the beginning of the game's main story. Once the player uses the Pulsar to calm the shark down, it leaves, and the dolphin becomes their partner. Narwhal Partner After a certain total number of dolphin shows have been held, Finley will return to tell the player about a narwhal with a strange red tusk. To befriend her, the player must take Oceana to a specific hole in the ice in the North Coast of Canada area, go ashore, and wait for her to surface for air, staying on the lookout for her distinctive red tusk. Once the player spots it and dives back into the water with the right timing, they can befriend her. Beluga Partner The beluga with strange patterns that look like flowers can be encountered after putting on 20 dolphin shows in total, or training dolphins 100 total times. They are befriended by using the Sea Whistle to respond to their vocalisations with the proper timing. This is one of the easier dolphin partners to befriend, as players have reportedly just spammed using the Dolphin Bell until they have trained dolphins one hundred times to unlock the quest. This specific Beluga is found in the North Coast of Canada area, swimming with other belugas in a pod beneath a hole in the ice. False Killer Whale Partner The false killer whale with an x-shaped scar on his forehead is only befriendable after the player has befriended the beluga with the strange markings. Finley will come to Nineball Island and tell the player of his presence in Valka Castle. The whale flees from the player at first, but if the player chases him all around the Castle, they'll eventually be able to use the Pulsar to heal his wounds. After that, he will become the player's partner. Amazon River Dolphin Partner This all-pink Amazon river dolphin can only be befriended if the player lets them interact with the red-tusked narwhal. They can be found in the Twilight Temple area, swimming amongst the other Amazon river dolphins that make their homes there. They are the only dolphin partner that is able to open the Queen's Lake, as they are the only freshwater dolphin partner. Pacific White-Sided Dolphin Partner This particular Pacific white-sided dolphin has strange pale markings on their dorsal and pectoral fins, and is befriended after approaching them multiple times over the course of a few days. This is because they are exceedingly shy, bordering on anxious, and will only accept the player if approached with patience. Once they've warmed up to the player, Jean-Eric will take note, and the dolphin and the player will become friends. The player can find this dolphin in Deep Hole. Risso's Dolphin Partner This specific Risso's dolphin is notable for his particularly voracious appetite. Seen in the Zahhab Region Depths, in the Northern Crevasse, he can be befriended by giving him multiple food items bought from Nancy. Orca Partner This specific orca calf is befriended by giving them a Float Toy, which can be bought from Nancy. The player only knows to do this after Hayako recognizes them from an incident a few years ago, and recalls that they like floating toys. They aren't particularly friendly to the player at first, but once the player shows them the toy, their aggression vanishes, and they can be befriended. Commerson's Dolphin Partner The Commerson's dolphin with strange, scrolling markings is found in the Treasure Room in the Cavern of the Gods, but they can only be encountered after the Cavern has been reopened. They will 'speak' to the player, demanding offerings from them for the "gold lady" (the Pacifica Treasure), all of which can be bought from Nancy. Once the player has completed their requests, they will become their friend. Notebook Description In the player's notebook, "Be the Best Trainer" Is split up into eight sub-quests, not counting each quest pertaining to a specific dolphin that needs to be befriended. Those can instead be found in the "Special Requests" section of the notebook. 1. The name is… This is the first sub-quest. When unlocked, it starts out with: "Hayako has been contacted by someone who heard that you'd befriended wild dolphins. Talk to her for more details." After the player talks to Hayako and Finley introduces himself, it wraps up with: "Self-styled World's Best Dolphin Trainer, Finley, has arrived! He challenges you to put on three dolphin shows. Once you have done that, he will visit you again." 2. Finley Returns After the player has successfully put on three dolphin shows, the notebook will update: "Finley called again after hearing the good reviews of your dolphin shows. Talk to Hayako for more details." Finley asks the player to put on a show for him. The notebook comments: "Finley's new challenge is to entertain him! Show him what you and your dolphins can do!" After the player satisfies Finley, he tells them about a mysterious dolphin he's had his eye on. The notebook will conclude this section with: "Finley told you about a white dolphin spotted in Ciceros Strait. Can you find it before he does?" 3. Thus Spoke Finley After the player has befriended the mysterious dolphin that Finley told them about, the notebook will update: "Finley is planning to visit L&L again after hearing that you befriended the white dolphin. Talk to Hayako for more details." After the player talks to Hayako and gets an updated task from Finley, it will continue: "Finley doesn't quite trust you yet, so he challenges you to entertain three people!" After the player has fulfilled this request, this section of the quest will be cleared, and the notebook will simply state: "Finley's guests loved the show!" 4. Gossip Finley After the player has put on a certain number of shows, the notebook will update: "Finley called again after hearing the good reviews of your dolphin shows. Talk to Hayako for more details." When the player speaks to Hayako, Finley shows up. At this point, he will concede to the player's ability level, and tell them of a new potential partner. The update about this reads: "It seems Finley is finally impressed! He's interested in a narwhal living in the Arctic Ocean. If you have the chance, try to find it." 5. Finley's Secret After the player has befriended the narwhal that Finley told them about, an update will appear: "Finley is going to visit L&L again after hearing that you befriended the narwhal. Talk to Hayako for more details." When Finley shows up, he challenges the player and offers a reward: "If you train at least 100 times or perform at least 20 shows, Finley promises to tell you a secret…" Once the player has met his challenge, he will return to Nineball Island and tell you about another potential partner. The sub-quest will finish with the statement: "There may be a beluga with flower pattern in the southwest Arctic Ocean. Try to find it!" 6. Finley Shocked Once the player has befriended the beluga that Finley altered them to, this sub-quest will appear: "Finley is going to visit L&L again after hearing that you befriended the beluga. Talk to Hayako for more details." Once the player speaks to Finley, he tells them of a false killer whale that may be in Ciceros Strait. The notebook says: "Finley came to commission L&L to search for a false killer whale in Valka Castle. Can you find him?" 7. Finley's Past After the player befriends the false killer whale that Finley let them know of, the quest will update: "Finley is going to visit L&L again after hearing that you befriended the false killer whale. Talk to Hayako for more details." When the player talks to Hayako and brings Finley to the island, Finley will tell the player of this specific false killer whale's past. then, he challenges the player to do something he's dreamed of for a long time: "Finley wants you to fulfill his dream of befriending all the dolphins in the world. He's heard that someone has befriended 11 species of dolphins and small whales. Make Finley's wish come true! Befriend all 11 species!" End: Eternal Rivals Once the player befriends all eleven available partners, the quest will update: "Finley is going to visit L&L again after hearing that you befriended all 11 species. Talk to Hayako for more details." Finley will arrive at the island and congratulate the player, offering words of encouragement and motivation before once more departing, this time for good. The quest will then be marked as 'cleared', and the notebook will wrap it up with the statement: "Finley has left to travel the world promoting the oceans and the wonder of dolphins. He leaves you with your dolphin friends to carry on as his eternal rival!" Category:Quests Category:Dolphin/Whale Partners Category:Cetaceans Category:Dolphins and Whales Category:Ciceros Strait Creatures Category:Zahhab Region Creatures Category:Cavern of the Gods Creatures Category:Zahhab Region Depths Creatures Category:Deep Hole Creatures Category:Cortica River Creatures